


Can You Not?

by moonycat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also there are a bunch of minor ships, barely there coupshanshua, blink and you'll miss it soonhoon, i am here to spread the minkwan love, i hope i inspire more minkwan shippers, in and out wonhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: Mingyu swears the only reason he keeps going back to 'Serenitea & Coffee' is because their coffee prices are student friendly, not because of the distractingly cute cashier with cute cheeks that Mingyu wants to pinch.





	1. It's Not A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu says it's not a crush, his friends say it is. 
> 
> Conclusion: Mingyu should listen to his friends

It was exam week at K University and Kim Mingyu knows that the whole university is stressing when the usual empty library is packed, some students are even sitting on the floor just to study. Mingyu and his three friends leave the library building in disappointment making him groan in annoyance.

“If you didn’t take your time in looking for your notes we could have gotten seats,” Wonwoo says to his right even though they both know that’s not true.

“Let’s just look for another place,” Junhui suggests.

“Another place with Wi-Fi and electricity cause I still have half of my term paper to write,” Minghao whines before smiling at having thought about something. “Let’s go to the school café, we can even get coffee-”

“No!” Mingyu suddenly exclaims startling Minghao a bit. “I-I can’t concentrate there.”

Mingyu hopes no one heard him stutter or saw through his obvious lie, unfortunately none of his friends believed him.

“Bullshit,” Minghao says. “We studied there last prelims and you concentrated just fine.”

"It's just," Mingyu started rubbing the back of his neck, not daring to look at his friends. "The café's different now okay."

"I just went there last week," Jun retorts. "The only thing that's different is that they serve strawberry cheesecake now instead of blueberry."

"Oh my god," Wonwoo suddenly exclaims, his whole face lighting up in realization as he stares at Mingyu, Mingyu prays for Wonwoo to be as quiet as usual but of course the only time Wonwoo becomes talkative is when he's gonna embarrass him. "It's cause of the cashier boy isn't it?"

"Cashier boy?" Minghao & Junhui asks at the same time as Mingyu groans.

"The cashier boy that Mingyu has a crush on," Wonwoo grins.

"I do not!" Mingyu quickly denies though the pink tint on his cheeks say otherwise.

"You have a crush?" Jun says replicating Wonwoo's grin. "We really need to go to the café now."

"I don't have a crush on him," Mingyu denies, he really doesn't, he's only seen the boy with the cute cheeks for like 10 minutes as he poured cream into his coffee to go with Wonwoo last week, how can he have a crush? "He was just very distracting."

"Sounds like a crush to me," Minghao concludes before he grabs Mingyu by the arm. "Come on, we're going to the café."

Before Mingyu can break free though Junhui grabs his other arm and Mingyu knows he's trapped as Wonwoo laughs behind him.

-

"So which one is your cashier boy?" Minghao immediately asks as they enter the school café, Serenitea & Coffee

"Is it that foreign looking one?" Jun asks pointing at a barista who looks like an American actor. "He's cute."

"Jun, we said cashier boy," Wonwoo states though Jun can immediately pinpoint the jealousy in his voice.

"Aw are you jealous Wonwoo?" Jun teases his boyfriend as he pinches his cheeks. "You know you're more handsome for me." Wonwoo couldn't help but smile at that. 

"Stop being cheesy you two," Minghao says making Jun laugh. "Let's just order something to see Mingyu's boy."

"He's not my boy," Mingyu says as he gets dragged by Minghao to the register, Mingyu prays that the boy with the cute cheeks wasn't working today or something cause he  _knows_ he'll embarrass himself in some way in front of him but just like everything else that day no one listened to Mingyu's prayers as he heard that familiar cheerful greeting.

"Hi welcome to Serenitea & Coffee," a boy younger than them with reddish brown hair greeted with a smile. "What will you be having today?"

"Hi," Mingyu says dumbly while smiling lopsidedly, his friends snicker behind him but he doesn't care cause the boy is looking at him.

"Hello," the boy replies with a smile reaching his eyes and oh my god he's talking to him.

"Oh wow he is cute," Jun whispers and Mingyu can't help but nod.

"So what can I get for you today?" the boy asks hand hovering over the cash register.

"Oh uh um," Mingyu is praying for his mouth to form words but the cashier just tilted his head at him in confusion making him 10x more cute.

"We'd like 4 iced Americanos please," Wonwoo decided getting Mingyu's attention.

"What wait no that's too bitter," Mingyu exclaimed, Wonwoo knows he can't handle bitter things.

"We could add a pump of vanilla if you want," the boy suggests and finally something goes his way, Mingyu thinks. "It'll be an extra 1000 won though."

"It's fine you're sweet- I mean that's sweet," Mingyu hurriedly corrects himself making his friends snicker and his cheeks blush.

“It’ll be better than finishing up our creamer too,” the boy grins and Mingyu stares at him dumbly feeling his cheeks get warmer by the minute.

“Huh?”

“Last time, when your friend ordered Americano for you too you filled it up with creamer and sugar,” the boy smiles then it falters a little seemingly unsure of himself. “That was you right?"

"I uh," Mingyu can't say anything  _cause the cute boy remembers him oh shit._

"Yes that was him," Wonwoo interjects. "You remembered this dork?"

"Hansol, our barista, kept wondering why you didn't just order a latte or macchiatto if you're gonna use that much cream," the boy jokes and Mingyu can see the faint blush on his cheeks making him want to pinch his cheeks.

"We're poor college students and Americano is the cheapest coffee you have," Minghao explains as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Same," the boy laughs punching their orders in. "Which is why I have this job."

Mingyu can't speak throughout the whole interaction cause oh my god he remembers him and it's causing his brain to short circuit so when the boy asks 

"Will that be all?"

He replies with

"I'm gonna look for a table."

Mingyu then hurriedly gets away from the register and from the cute boy to prevent any further embarrassment he can cause on himself. He finds a table by the windows and immediately sits down and hides his face in his hands cause he can feel how warm his cheeks are.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all," Minghao says casually sitting in front of him.

"Shut up," Mingyu mumbles.

"Dude you have a huge crush on the cute cashier boy," Minghao states.

"I don't!" Mingyu denies still and the other just rolls his eyes at him. "He's just very distracting!"

"That's because you have a crush on him," Wonwoo says joining them with that knowing grin of his.

“I would say you owe me 4000 won by now but I think your stuttering earlier is payment enough for me,” Junhui adds. “Who knew you could be so cute when you have a crush.”

“It’s not a crush,” Mingyu states trying to sound convincing. “Let’s just start studying it’s why we came here anyways.”

Mingyu brought out his notes signaling the end of their discussion but Wonwoo and Jun shared a knowing grin before following suit.

-

"You're so obvious Boo," Soonyoung, one of the baristas, teased their cashier Boo Seungkwan.

"Can't believe you even used me like that," Hansol added helping Soonyoung with the drinks. "Your own best friend."

"What are you talking about?" Seungkwan replied though his cheeks blushed, he knew what they were talking about.

"Hansol kept wondering why you didn't order a latte," Seokmin said in a voice that is supposed to be mocking Seungkwan's. "We kept wondering only because you kept talking and staring at him."

"Well it's true," Seungkwan shrugged trying to play it casual. "If he was gonna finish the creamer might as well order something with cream already."

"I see you Seungkwannie," Soonyoung teased poking the other's cheeks. "You and your little crush."

"Crush on who?"

"On that tall, dark and, handsome customer," Seokmin grinned waggling his eyebrows for effect.

"Who may also have a crush on you," Hansol piped in closing the lid on the second Americano.

"Hansol what? No way," Seungkwan said disbelievingly. "He's too tall, dark, and handsome to have a crush on someone like me."

"Seungkwan," Hansol started, pausing on preparing the drinks, he is not gonna let his best friend look down on himself like that but before he can say anything else the other continues talking.

"Besides we've only met twice," Seungkwan shrugged "As if he'll get a crush on me that fast."

"You developed a crush that fast," Seokmin teased.

"Shut up dishwasher its not a crush," Seungkwan argued hitting the other on the shoulder before muttering under his breath. "But he is cute."

"Americanos done!" Soonyoung exclaimed closing the lid on the last drink before handing it to the cashier. "Better call that out before the ice melts."

-

"4 iced Americanos for Mingyu," a voice called out making Mingyu stop highlighting his book to stare at the grinning couple in front of him.

"What the fuck?" Mingyu hisses. "Why did you give my name? Jun is shorter."

"Aren't you glad the cutie knows your name?" Jun chuckled.

“I’ve embarrassed myself enough in front of him,” Mingyu pouted cause he is glad, last time he stuttered badly in front of the cute boy when giving his name making the boy think his name was Mingming.

“And now it’s time for you to redeem yourself,” Wonwoo says.

"Hey getting our drinks is the least you can do since I treated you," Jun said with a shrug and a finality in his voice.

"Fine," Mingyu says as he stands up before giving one last glare to his friends. "But if I die out of embarrassment pass Mr. Kim my character design for midterms, the scale model that looks like a green bee."

"Stop being dramatic and get our drinks Gyu," Minghao shoos him away without looking at him, he's starting to make sense of his stupid essay and he is not going to let his concentration be interrupted by his friend's dramatics.

Mingyu glares one last time at them before sucking it up and going towards the pick-up area where the cute boy is waiting.

"Mingyu-sshi?" the cute boy asks.

"Ah yeah that's me," Mingyu said with a small smile glad that his mouth is working properly.

"3 iced americanos and 1 with a pump of vanilla to make it sweet," the boy smiled.

"Thanks," Mingyu replies holding the edges of the tray, he knows he should leave already but somethings keeping him rooted to the spot and the boy notices it too.

"Do you need help with tray?"

"Oh uh no thanks," Mingyu stuttered out. "Thanks um uh..."

"Seungkwan," the boy offered with a smile.

"Seungkwan?" Mingyu repeats dumbly, he really needs a mouth filter in front of the boy.

"Yeah that’s my name," the boy, no, Seungkwan explains.

"Seungkwan," Mingyu smiled, what a cute name for a cute boy.

"Mingyu," Seungkwan says and Mingyu can melt right there but then Seungkwan chuckles a little and looks behind him. "I think your friend needs his coffee now."

Sure enough when Mingyu looks behind him he sees Minghao's face pressed to his laptop's keyboard as Junhui smooths down his hair in a placating manner.

"I'll get going then," Mingyu says lifting the tray. "Thanks again Seungkwan."

"Your welcome," Seungkwan smiled and Mingyu can't help but being happy at seeing it and smile back as soon as he turned around though that smile was now where to be seen as he realized something.

_Oh shit_ _._

As soon as Mingyu got back to their table and placed the tray of coffee in between them Minghao quickly grabbed his and sipped as if his life depended on it, Mingyu just plopped down on his seat though as he stared at their table letting the realization dawn on him.

"Guys," Mingyu started slowly.

"What?" Wonwoo replied.

"I have a crush," Mingyu admitted making Jun laugh and Wonwoo roll his eyes.

"We know," Jun grinned.

"At least some kind of brain work happened to you today," Minghao teased with a grin making Mingyu raise a fist at him but lowers it down while glaring cause they all know how fast the other's reflexes are and he could never land a punch whether playful or not to him.

So Mingyu just turns back to his own laptop instead trying really hard to not look at the cashier boy behind him (he fails 4 times but he managed to do his planned project for the day so Mingyu thinks he's allowed that much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys!!! my first MinKwan ever!!! ship it with meeee!!!
> 
> ((also idk how long this'll be but i kinda have the whole thing outlined already i just have to fix the flow and how it goes but I'm also a busy college student so updates won't have a schedule and may take weeks >.<))


	2. It's Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu insists it's not a date (but Mingyu really wants a date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about most of their college majors while writing this haha (basically a little background I might not have time to really incorporate in this story)
> 
> Seungcheol: getting his masters in Business Administration  
> Jeonghan: Civil Law (pre-law is Political Science)  
> Joshua: Hotel & Restaurant Management (didn't bother getting his masters)  
> Jun: Elementary Education (Special Education)  
> Soonyoung: Mechanical Engineering  
> Wonwoo: Medical Technology  
> Jihoon: Occupational Therapy  
> Seokmin: Elementary Education (Pre-school Education)  
> Mingyu: Industrial Design  
> Minghao: Chemical Engineering  
> Seungkwan: Interior Design  
> Hansol: Pharmacy (Clinical)  
> Chan: Psychology
> 
> also I based the university here from my previous university here in the Philippines :D

The next day finds Mingyu submitting his design project for midterms, a modified back rest designed to help office worker's backs, to their professor getting him an 89 for his Furniture Design midterm grade which is higher than what he anticipated. Feeling great and ecstatic that he's got enough to pass even if he fails finals gives a spring to his step as he made his way to meet Minghao by the Engineering building which is located on the other side of the campus to share the good news causing him to walk faster than normal.

Mingyu may be too ecstatic though as he failed to notice the student ahead of him - who was also too busy carrying 3 blue print tubes to notice him causing them to bump to each other making one of the tubes slip from the other's arms.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry," Mingyu quickly apologized picking up the fallen blue print tube and handing it over before halting his actions when he sees who he bumped into. "Seungkwan, hi."

"Thank you so much," Seungkwan replied grabbing the other end of the tube Mingyu's holding with his free hand. "Hi."

"Hello," Mingyu replies making him want to hit himself, he should really stop repeating greetings. He then notices how much stuff the smaller boy is carrying in his arms. "Do you need help with that?"

“Oh I don’t want to bother you,” Seungkwan said unsurely while hoisting his backpack up, in the back of his mind though he knows he could really use the help since his shoulder is already hurting from the number of things he's carrying, why does his professors like to give deadlines on the same day?

"It's not a bother at all," Mingyu said a little too eagerly before feeling shy about it. "I'll be happy to help."

"But I'm on my way to the fine arts building which is like a mile away," Seungkwan joked thinking about accepting the help but doesn't want to impose on someone he just met.

"Me too," Mingyu lied, he wouldn't mind walking back (he's quite surprised he already made it halfway across the university to be honest, he must be happier than he thought) if he could get to talk to Seungkwan more. "So let me help."

"Well if it's not a bother," Seungkwan says and Mingyu is ready to carry everything Seungkwan is holding but then Seungkwan says "If you could just carry my backpack for me? It's a bit heavy and awkward with the T-square sticking out of it but these blue prints are the most important thing right now so I wouldn't really trust anyone with them, no offense."

"I get what you mean," Mingyu says honestly this time not really bothered by the heavy backpack since he's kinda used to his own, thank god he left his bag with Minghao when he submitted his project. "So you're an arts student?"

"Interior design specifically," Seungkwan replied as they started walking. "Hence the many plates I'm trying to carry you?"

"Industrial Design," Mingyu answered proudly. "Why have I not seen you before?"

"Maybe it's cause most of my class is on the sixth floor," Seungkwan mused.

"And my classes are on the second floor," Mingyu said in an agreeing manner.

"And you're too lazy to go up to the sixth floor," Seungkwan teased.

"That too," Mingyu laughed though now he's thinking he may just go to the sixth floor more often, for academic reasons and not just to catch a glimpse of Seungkwan every day (at least that's what he'll say when he's caught catching a glimpse of Seungkwan every day).

"Industrial was my second choice actually," Seungkwan shared before looking at him with a bright smile that makes Mingyu's heart flip. "We could have been classmates, oh wait, what line are you?"

"97, I'm a third year," Mingyu answered. "You?"

"I was born in 98, second year," Seungkwan replied. "There goes my we could have been classmates theory."

"At least we're college-mates," Mingyu stated with a smile making Seungkwan laugh and Mingyu wants to jump in joy cause he made the cute boy laugh,  _he did that_. 

"At least," Seungkwan agreed. "Oh hey, we're here."

Mingyu looks around and sees the entrance to the arts building in front of him and wants to whine, the conversation was going so smoothly! He was learning so much about the cute boy! 

"I'm going to the sixth floor, you?" Seungkwan questioned breaking Mingyu's internal whining.

"I already passed my project earlier to my professor," Mingyu said before halting his steps and realizing what he said.

"So you really have no reason to go here?" Seungkwan asked with a small pout and Mingyu really wants to squish his cute face.

"I just really wanted to help you," Mingyu admitted rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed he got caught.

"You're too sweet," Seungkwan smiles fondly and Mingyu wants to melt, he then hands over the other's bag when he asks for it (and after Seungkwan assures him that he'll be taking the elevator, not the stairs). "No wonder you like sweet things," Seungkwan chuckles. "I'll treat you to coffee when you come by the café as thanks."

"No you don’t have to," Mingyu insisted waving his hands. "I didn't help you for you to repay me."

"But I want to treat you," Seungkwan said walking to the elevator.

"But -" Mingyu got cut off when Seungkwan pushed him lightly on the chest as he was about to enter the elevator too.

"Shush Mingyu," Seungkwan said with no bite in his words and a smile on his lips. "I'll be using my employee discount anyway so swing by later around 3 if you're not busy."

Mingyu was about to protest some more but then the elevator slowly closes leaving him the image of a smiling and waving (more like waving his blue print tubes) Seungkwan.

-

"It’s a date," Minghao says as Mingyu finished retelling what just happened to his friend as they waited for Jun and Wonwoo by the benches at the university garden.

"Its not," Mingyu whined. "He's just thanking me."

"Gyu he invited you to coffee," MInghao stated. "That's synonym to a date."

"No its not," MIngyu insisted.

"Or like an invitation to get to know you more to date," suggested Minghao.

"You're over thinking things," Mingyu said with a finality cause what he means is  _don't get my hopes up_ _Hao._

Minghao gets the message though and wanted to apologize if not for Mingyu stopping him.

"It's fine Hao," Mingyu says with a small smile when he sees Minghao's guilty face. "I just don't wanna go there with any expectation."

"Where are you going?" Wonwoo suddenly asks from behind Mingyu making him jump a little and Minghao raise an eyebrow.

"Oh uh to the café," Mingyu stuttered out.

"To see your boy?" Jun teases with a grin.

"No to study," Mingyu half-lies cause he does need to study. "I've still got to reread everything on Business Math cause I understand nothing and Hao can't tutor me."

"It's not my fault engineering and arts' maths are different," Minghao defended.

"And it's not like you two are any help with math either," Mingyu stated while grabbing his bag.

"If it was like grade two math then I've got some worksheets you can answer," Jun suggested hinting at the practice work sheets he made for his students where he's training at.

"Which is why I'm gonna stay at the café and pray and cry that I absorb this for my exam on Wednesday," Mingyu sighed and Wonwoo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey when you're at Serenitea you can get inspired with your crush to motivate you," Wonwoo smiled.

"Shut up," Mingyu said with no malice in his voice as he shrugged the other's hand off his shoulder and prepared to go. "I'll see you later."

-

As soon as Mingyu is outside the café though he feels a nervous energy surround him and the thought of backing away enters his mind and like always his mind and body want to opposite things, so Mingyu lets out a huff of breath and pushes the door open and charges towards the cashier like a man on a mission. When he gets there though his shoulders sag and his determination and nervousness was gone cause behind the register, where he thought he would immediately see Seungkwan's warm smile, was someone's equally warm and surely infectious (if Mingyu was expecting it) smile.

"Hi," the smiley guy greets. "What can I get for you today?"

"Oh, um," Mingyu says as he looks past the cashier towards the coffee making station only to see a guy with slanted eyes and a short guy with bubblegum pink hair making coffees.

"Are you looking for someone?" the cashier asks with a knowing smile making Mingyu blush a little.

"No I was just looking at your menu board," Mingyu quickly explained, embarrassed he's caught so easily. He is kinda disappointed at this turn of events but he doesn't want to show it so he looks up at their menu board instead. This is why he didn't want Minghao to get his hopes up.

As Mingyu was absentmindedly reading their menu though the guy suddenly says something catching Mingyu's attention.

"Seungkwan's in the bath room," the cashier says.

"What," was all Mingyu can say.

"Kwan's off today but he's doing his designs by the window," the guy explained.

"Oh I wasn’t looking for him," Mingyu lied unsurely, was he that obvious? Did the whole café know about his embarrassing crush?

"Sure," the guy says prolonging the word, his face suddenly lights up when he sees someone behind MIngyu though. "Here he is now."

"Mingyu," Seungkwan greeted with his radiant smile when he was beside the taller boy. "I thought you'd be too busy to come."

"You invited me," Mingyu smiled sheepishly.

"Seungkwan kept looking out the window looking for you- ow!" the cashier cried rubbing his arm where Seungkwan pinched him.

"Shut up Seokmin," Seungkwan glared at the cashier, Seokmin, but it looked cute in Mingyu's opinion before smiling again at Mingyu. "I've got a 40 discount so order anything you want, I'm paying."

"Oh uh I don't want to abuse your offer," Mingyu said shyly.

"treating you to a drink is hardly an abuse to my wallet since I haven't gone out for fun in months," Seungkwan joked. "I highly recommend the double chocolate frappe."

Mingyu bites the insides of his cheeks cause he doesn't know what to do now, on one hand it'll be rude of him to reject Seungkwan's offer while on the other hand Mingyu really doesn't want the other to spend any money on him just because he insisted on helping him earlier.

Seokmin must have noticed his internal conflict and decided to add his two cents to the situation.

"Dude just let him treat you," Seokmin laughed at his constipated face. "He does this to all his friends, we all do since the discount is pretty great."

"Well, I mean, if you insist," Mingyu replied with a small smile.

"So two double chocolate frappes with extra whipped cream on one cause I need the extra sugar," Seungkwan ordered.

"Jeonghan's gonna reprimand you again for taking extra sugar," Seokmin chuckled as he punched their orders.

"He takes 5 cups of coffee during exams week," Seungkwan argued back. "He can't scold me for wanting to stay awake."

"Anything to survive," Seokmin agreed. "I'll call you when Soonyoung stops flirting with Jihoon enough to make your drinks."

"At that rate I'll never get my drink," Seungkwan replied with a knowing grin before turning to Mingyu with a regular smile. "Let's sit while we wait, my tables' messy though."

"I'm pretty sure I can relate to that," Mingyu smiled as they walked over to a corner of the café.

Messy wasn't really what Mingyu would call Seungkwan's table when he saw it. The younger boy had joined two tables for him to work, one table had the blue print he was working on now, a T-square aligned at the bottom of the paper, different kinds of pencils on one side with a kneaded eraser, and his laptop with an open render program on the top of the paper holding it in place. On the other table was an empty plastic cup with what used to be filled with frappe far away from his blue print.

"My tables a bit messy but it's an organized mess," Seungkwan explained. "You can sit on the one without my blue print."

"I get what you mean by an organized mess," Mingyu replied as he set up his laptop on the table. "My roommate, Wonwoo, the one with glasses yesterday says my side is messy when I work on my designs, but I have a system to my mess."

"Hansol, my roommate, says the same thing," Seungkwan laughed as he sits down and works on his design again. "You done with your drawing projects?"

"I still have one more figure design to finish and then all my drawing projects are done," Mingyu replied. "then I have written exams all week next week starting with business math."

"Who did you get for Business Math?"

"Mr. Choi," Mingyu pouted and Seungkwan smiled pitifully.

"I took it last year and got Mr. Lee," Seungkwan boasted, there were only two professors that taught Business Math in the arts building and everyone knows if you didn't get kind and understandable Mr. Lee you get impossible to understand and too smart for you Mr. Choi. "Maybe I can help you study."

"You will?" Mingyu brightened at the offer because he really needs the help but then his eyes fall on Seungkwan's blue print and his smile fell. "It's fine, I don't wanna bother you from your own work."

"It's fine," Seungkwan said waving his hand. "I've only got to clean it up and edit my render for one of my projects."

"I can render for you," Mingyu instantly volunteered.

"Great," Seungkwan beamed. "I help you with math and you finish up my rendering, and assignment for an assignment."

Seungkwan then stood and sat on the seat beside Mingyu so that he could teach the other easier.  "So what don't you understand?"

"Everything," Mingyu squeaked cause Seungkwan leaned into him to peer at his laptop and oh shit he smells like oranges and Mingyu isn't a season expert but if spring had a scent it would be Seungkwan,  _god he sounded so_ _cheesy_ _._

"I think I still remember how to do this without my notes," Seungkwan murmured before turning to Mingyu making him stop to breathe cause their faces were so close now he can practically count the younger boy's lashes. "I might be a little rusty but I think I can help you."

Mingyu wanted to say something but his mouth won't move and he's pretty sure if he just lean in they'll be kissing and Mingyu wants to hit himself for the thought cause they've only known each other for a day and he's already thinking about kissing the other?? He was so gone for this boy it's embarrassing.

"Here are your drinks," Seokmin's voice suddenly sounded from behind them making them turn to the smiley worker who has a tray with two drinks which he places in between them (away from Seugkwan's blue print or else the younger will impale him with his T-square). "I've been calling you two for like a minute now but you're too busy making googly eyes to notice."

"We were not," Seungkwan says indignantly but his cheeks were red and so was Mingyu's. "I was just looking at his notes."

"Whatever you say Kwannie," Seokmin laughs as he pinches the other's cheeks (Mingyu wanted to do that too.) "Enjoy your study date!"

"Ignore him," Seungkwan dismissed. "Let's focus on you passing Business Math."

Seungkwan said his math skills might be rusty cause he took the subject last year but Mingyu doesn't believe him cause he has learned more in the two hours Seungkwan taught him than in the 6 months his professor has. Mingyu has learned a lot about Seungkwan too as he helped render his layout for a bungalow style house, he found out that Seungkwan is really proud of his hometown Jeju and that he loves coming home to his beloved mother and annoying older sisters, he's been best friends with Hansol (the foreign looking barista) ever since the two of them got assigned for a literature project in their first year of high school, his blue prints get extra points because of his neat and pretty hand writing which he's really proud of. 

Seungkwan is sweet and funny and really fun to be with and in the few hours Mingyu spent with him Mingyu also learned that Mingyu really  _really_ likes the younger boy and wants to spend more hours with him.

-

When Mingyu came back to his room after he and Seungkwan part ways from the café since their dorms are different directions, he sees Wonwoo already there highlighting his notes and didn't even bother looking up to greet him.

"How was your date?" Wonwoo asked as he wrote something on his notes.

"It wasn't a date," Mingyu groaned as he sat on his bed and dropped his bag. "Did Minghao tell you?"

"No actually," Wonwoo replied. "Me and Jun got coffee there earlier and saw you two, you were too busy talking to even notice us."

"It's not my fault I didn't notice you!" Mingyu defended himself. "Seungkwan is just so distracting I can't focus on anything but him."

"Wow," Wonwoo replied finally looking at the other. "You've really got it bad for him."

"I do," Mingyu admitted as Wonwoo smiled fondly at him like a father who's proud of his son before going back to his notes and let Mingyu daydream about the cashier boy more before he reminds him about his unfinished design, his best friend can use the distraction from the stress that is school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an arts major in any way I just got those terms and what they do from my cousin who is an arts major haha (I'm studying Physical Therapy in case you're wondering)
> 
> also like Mingyu watching Seungkwan is also my stress reliever from school (◡‿◡✿)


	3. Parental Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan finally gets to meet the boy aiming for his son's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got very lengthy and dialogue heavy without me noticing haha
> 
> also omg Diamond Edge Manila had some cute MinKwan moments and my heart went AHHHHHHH
> 
> ((also i'm just distracting myself from anxieties as I still don't know if I passed all my subjects so I'm sorry if my writing is a bit all over the place my mind is also all over the places haha))

To say that Mingyu was having bad days the past two days was, well, an exaggeration and he doesn't even know why he would think that when the past two days seemed okay if you look back at it.

On Tuesday he managed to pass his final project design on time with a few praises from his classmates which he enthusiastically returned to their own designs (he didn’t get to see Seungkwan though even when he volunteered to help one of his professors in bringing their paper works to the sixth floor, he couldn’t go to the café because he needs to do last minute re-reviewing for his death – he had Business Math the next day.) 

Yesterday he managed to enter his exam room on time despite letting his alarm clock ring for 20 minutes before realizing it and jolting upright and awake causing him to just shower quickly and rush out the to his exam room. He was extra nervous about his test now since his morning is off to a rough start but as soon as he got the paper and saw the first two question Mingyu can't help but grin because he knows how to do these problems from what Seungkwan taught him making him more confident with the thought that he shouldn't let the cute boy down.  As soon as he finished and passed his paper Mingyu went to the café to thank Seungkwan again for the help cause he actually knew what he was doing this time thanks to him but apparently the café was close for the day due to a problem to their electric circuit and will hopefully be back in business by tomorrow.

So yeah the past few days was fine if you look at it but the feeling that something’s wrong, something’s missing, carried on the next day for Mingyu making Jun question it.

"What's got you so mopey?" Jun asked as they sat on one of the pavilions outside the medicine building eating their lunch and waiting for Minghao to arrive.

"Is this still about me not waking you up," Wonwoo said a bit exasperated.

"I told you I didn't blame you cause you have your own exam, besides I'm not moping," Mingyu denied.

"Yes you are," Jun said. 

“No I’m not,” Mingyu defended like a child.

“Dude you haven’t eaten the muffin I gave you,” Wonwoo deadpanned. 

"Why'd you give me a muffin anyway?"

"The café was having a buy one take one on their pastries since they were unexpectedly closed yesterday," Wonwoo explained. "And since Jun's kinda sick with chocolate from all the sweets his kids give him I'm giving it to you."

"I've still got like 10 more chocolate bars in my dorm," Jun added and Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something but Jun shut him up with a glare. "I'm not giving them away Woo, they gave it to me as thanks, I feel like I'm betraying them if I don't eat them."

“Then bring them whenever we study,” Wonwoo suggested. “It’ll be a great addition to coffee.”

“But you hate sweets,” Jun questioned.

“And you’ll get a sore throat from your stubbornness,” Wonwoo countered. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“You really do care for me,” Jun said happily as he hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek before pulling away and going back to eating. “And people say you only like me for my looks.”

“People say that? Who said that?” Wonwoo immediately asked.

“Unimportant people,” Jun dismissed with a wave of his hand ending that discussion before turning back to Mingyu. “So back to our topic, what’s got you down?”

“I’m not hyung,” Mingyu said as he chewed his food earning him a disapproving look from Jun making him swallow before speaking again. “What makes you insist on it?”

"Cause we know you and we know when you're mopey even if its not obvious," Jun stated.

"What's not obvious?" Minghao asks as he appears beside Mingyu and sat beside him.

"Gyu is mopey," Wonwoo explained.

"I'm not!"

"Fine, he's sulking," Jun said as he rolled his eyes. "And he won't say why." 

"That’s cause he's suffering from separation anxiety," Minghao simply explains as he sits beside Mingyu.

"What?" The three of them answered the other at the same time only for Wonwoo to hit Mingyu's arm.

"Yah, why are you acting surprised," Wonwoo asked.

"Cause I'm not!" Mingyu countered.

"Fine," Minghao shrugs taking out his lunch. "You just miss Seungkwan too much."

"Oh," Wonwoo and Jun says simultaneously.

"I..." Mingyu stopped cause  _oh shit he does._ "I don't..."

"You do," Wonwoo grinned. "Damn I should have figured that out when you mentioned that the café was closed yesterday and then just sulked on your bed."

"I don’t! I'm not that affected of not seeing him these past two days," Mingyu insisted but the grins his friends were giving him proved they weren't believing him. "I'm too busy stressing over exams to notice or do anything else besides study."

"So I'll ask Jun-ge to accompany me to the café later then," Minghao said nonchalantly while taking a bite from his food.

"What? Why? I can come with you," Mingyu said a little too fast.

"Thought you're too busy studying to accompany me," Minghao smirked at the other and Mingyu knows he's lost but he'll be damned if he admits it.

"I'm never too busy to accompany my best friend anywhere," Mingyu smiled innocently while Minghao just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure," the other third year replied.

"Why are you going there anyways?" Jun asked out of curiosity.

"A friend told me they just added their drinks for their buy one take one today," Minghao explained. "I’ve got 2 exams tomorrow and I’m gonna cram study one of them so I'm gonna buy like 4 cups of latte."

"You're only allowed to drink 3," Wonwoo suddenly said sternly. "Give Mingyu one."

"What why?" Minghao asked indignantly.

"3 cups of caffeine a day is enough or else you'll experience overdose," Wonwoo explained.

"No I won't," the other replied stubbornly.

"Who's studying in a medical field here?" Wonwoo asked hinting at himself who's studying Medical Technology.

"Damn you and your knowledge about the human body," Minghao relents.

"You'll live longer with my knowledge," Wonwoo smirked.

"Listen to your father Minghao," Junhui chastised not even looking at the two of them as he ate his lunch.

"Damn the parents have ganged up on me," Minghao frowned (he pouted but he'll never admit that.)

"Now there's my favorite son," Jun smiled as he pinched the other's cheeks.

"Hey what about me?" Mingyu pouted (he admits he pouts.)

"Gyu you're like our family's puppy," Wonwoo said.

"You're cute, we all love you, and you're excited over everything," Jun explained with a fond smile pinching the other's cheek as the other two nodded in agreement. “And we’re coming with you guys cause buy one take one coffee is too good to miss.”

"I'm not excited over everything," blushed Mingyu cause wow his friends basically agreed they all love him.

"I can practically see your tail wagging over the thought of going to the café earlier," laughed his roommate and Mingyu wants to hit him for ruining the fond atmosphere he was getting.

"Shut up," Mingyu didn't argue further though cause it's true and he knows his friends will see right through him.

-

"Finally, there's less people," Seungkwan whispered in triumph cause he didn't want to offend the customers in the café but he's so glad that the lunch rush is over.

The lunch rush in Serenitea & Coffee isn't usually packed but because of the café 's buy one take one promo there were three times the amount of customers than usual causing every worker (except there maknae Chan who had an exam at the moment) to come in and help, even their manager was serving.

"But I feel like there'll be more people later during dismissal," Seungcheol, the manager commented. "So we better prepare for that, oh good Jeonghan’s back with the sugar."

Just as Seungcheol said that did a dark haired male come in holding two grocery bags of sugar.

“I bought an extra bag of powdered sugar just in case Jihoonie needs it,” Jeonghan said as he plopped the bags on the counter. “Seungkwan be a dear and go help Jihoon decorating the cupcakes.”

"But I'm manning the cashier," Seungkwan said a bit confused at the sudden job switch, he does get assigned kitchen duties when Chan can't make it due to class but he's almost always the face of the café when it's his shift.

"I'll do it while you decorate," Jeonghan said going to his side. "You know I'd rather talk to people than tire out my arms more than grocery shopping."

"You used to do it before Chan started here," Seungkwan said still confused as Jeonghan pushed him to the kitchen doors.

"But he's got an exam and you're here so go and I'll save you a slice of apple pie to take home later," Jeonghan ssmiled knowing perfectly well how much Seungkwan loves their apple pie.

"You're the best hyung," Seungkwan smiled as he fervently pushed the kitchen doors to help Jihoon decorate.

"Only the best for my children," Jeonghan smiled as the doors closed.

"We both know you'd rather stay in the office than man the cashier or decorate Hannie," Seungcheol said accusingly.

"Look, these kids have been talking about this Mingyu," Jeonghan said with air quotes on Mingyu. "For Kwan the past week, I need to meet the guy."

"How do you even know he's gonna come?" Seungcheol asked.

"I know everything Cheol," Jeonghan smiled at his boyfriend.

Seungcheol just narrowed his eyes at the other, being with Jeonghan for the past two years have taught him to never trust those words when they come out of his mouth, but then the bell rings signalling a customer and Seungcheol decides to let it go, he'll find out soon enough what his boyfriend means. 

"Hello," Seungcheol and Jeonghan greets simultaneously before the manager continues. "Welcome to Serenitea & Coffee."

"See what did I tell you," Jeonghan whispers discreetly at the other as the four boys who just entered look for seats.

"How do you know that’s him?" Seungcheol whispered incredulously. "You've never met him."

"Hansol," Jeonghan called catching the barista's attention.  "Who's Mingyu there?"

Hansol quickly looked at where the table of four the other was pointing at before answering "The tallest one with the model face."

"See," Jeonghan said smugly. "I figured it was him cause he looks like a model and could never hurt a puppy."

"There's no way you knew that from when he walked in," Seungcheol replied accusingly, sure Jeonghan knows how to read people but not that fast and accurate.

"Fine his friends were also telling him to stop petting all the dogs they see on the way here while I was coming back from grocery shopping," Jeonghan explains quickly as he noticed two of the boys, one being Mingyu come over. "Now act natural while I interrogate the boy."

"Don’t scare him Hannie," Seungcheol chastised, he knew there wasn't any point in stopping him (and also he too was curious about this Mingyu person.)

"Hello," Jeonghan said with a professional smile, the one that could make the teachers buy another cupcake. "What will you have today?"

"Hi," the slightly shorter one replied. "We'd like 2 lattes & 4 caramel macchiato please."

"Anything else?" Jeonghan asked. "Our cakes are also part of our promo today."

"Hey if I buy a cheesecake would you pay half of it?" the boy asked Mingyu who seemed to be looking beyond Jeonghan to where the baristas where."Oi you tall tree I'm asking you a question," the boy said elbowing his friend.

"Huh what?" Mingyu said staring at his friend. "Sorry Hao I wasn't listening, what did you say."

"I said we're getting two slices of Oreo cheesecake and you're paying for half of it," Minghao stated and Mingyu only nodded in response.

"So 2 lattes, 4 caramel macchiato & 2 Oreo cheesecakes for here," Jeonghan said punching their orders. "And since today is special your grand total is 13,000 won instead of 26."

Jeonghan looked at the two of them waiting for the payment but Minghao just turned to look at Mingyu who seemed to be smiling at nothing making Jeonghan turn to where he was looking, turns out Mingyu was looking through the kitchen window where the sweets come out which now has a perfect view of Jihoon and Seungkwan piping icing on cupcakes.

"Would you like to talk with one of our workers?" Jeonghan asked with a knowing tone catching Mingyu's attention and making him blush.

"No no no need," Mingyu stuttered taking out the money from his pocket. "Here thanks we'll be sitting now."

Mingyu then handed Jeonghan the money which was thankfully exact amount thanks to Jun arranging it beforehand before grabbing a snickering Minghao who was teasing his friend for being whipped back to their table.

"Hansol," Jeonghan said with urgency, catching the barista's attention, as he locked the register again. "Call your other father," Hansol immediately did what he was told and went to the cafes office. 

"Seokmin," Jeonghan said next stopping the boy from pouring milk into the latte. "Man the register," Seokmin nodded

“Soonyoung,” Jeonghan said lastly. “Make sure Kwannie is busy with Jihoon while we talk and I’ll give you my coupon for that Italian restaurant Jihoon likes.” Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically cause that will be perfect for his and Jihoon’s third date, Jeonghan then grabbed Seungcheol's hand "Come on Cheol we're talking to this boy."

-

“Dude omg you’re so whipped,” Minghao laughed as he and Mingyu walked over to their table catching Wonwoo and Jun’s interest. “This guy was too busy staring at Seungkwan in the kitchen like he’s the moon to pay attention to anything.”

“Shut up Hao,” Mingyu said as he covered his red face. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him okay.”

“Well did you offend the cashier by not paying attention to him?” Jun asked confusing Mingyu.

“Nah, I think he even knows who Mingyu is looking at,” Minghao shrugs.

“Well he and another guy are coming over right now and they look like they have something to say,” Wonwoo said making the two third years turn around to see the cashier marching towards them.

"So," the pretty cashier started looking directly at Mingyu making him feel small for how tall he is. "You're Mingyu." It was said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes?" Mingyu replied unsurely though he knows who he is.

"You think you can come into my café? Steal my son? Without going through me?" the cashier said narrowing his eyes at the other.

"Uhh," Mingyu didn't know what to say cause he's pretty sure the guy in front of him is too young to have a child, then again this is 2017, but he's pretty sure he hasn't stolen anyone's child.

"Jeonghan," the other male said in an exasperated tone making them think this isn't the first time this happened. "This isn't a court, let's sit down and talk in a civilized manner, that is if you don’t mind?"

Mingyu wanted to shake his head at the question cause the prettier one is really making him feel intimidated but Wonwoo beat him to speaking anything.

"Sure pull a chair," Wonwoo said which the two café employees did. "I kinda want to know what this is all about."

"I'm Seungcheol the manager and soon to be owner when I finish my master's," Seungcheol introduced himself before turning to Jeonghan. "This is my boyfriend Jeonghan, our other boyfriend, Joshua will join us once Hansol gets him out of that 10-inch paper work he's fixing for the café."

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at the mention of another boyfriend but then again this isn't the first time he's met a poly couple and he's honestly not judging just surprised, he then smiled politely and introduced his friends "I'm Wonwoo, this is my boyfriend Junhui. 

"But you can call me Jun," Jun injected with a smile. "And I guess you already know Mingyu & Minghao, so uh, what do you want with Mingyu again?"

"Um," Mingyu sounded, why did Jun bring it up again? Why did he have to steer the topic back to him?

"What are your credentials?" Jeonghan immediately asked startling Mingyu. "What do you want with Seungkwan?"

 _'Oh,'_ Mingyu thinks, this is about Seungkwan.

"You can't interrogate my son like this," Jun said defensively hugging Mingyu.

"I thought I was a puppy?" Mingyu asked.

"Shush Gyu," the Chinese mom said. "Minghao! Defend your brother's honor!"

"Kim Mingyu, born April 6 1997," Minghao started. "When I first moved here from China during first year he tried to make me call him hyung just cause he's a few months older and never really left me alone, on my first week here I got really home sick and Mingyu cooked me some home-made Wonton soup, he's got some of the best designs in his class in whatever aspect be it from furniture to optimizing a phone. Basically, he's kind, cooks great and will be one of the best industrial designers ever so yeah, Mingyu's the goods."

Mingyu is blushing at this point from everything Minghao just said and when he dares to look at Jeonghan the boy looks a bit impressed making him very hopeful that Seungkwan's friends will like him. Just then his eyes see Seungkwan's best friend, Hansol, arrive with another boy who must be the person who completes Seungcheol and Jeonghan's relationship.

"Are you fighting with customers again Hannie?" the man immediately asks.

"Joshua this is Mingyu," Jeonghan introduces him as a reply making Mingyu wave shyly at the newcome.

"So you're Mingyu," Joshua says as Hansol pulls another table to combine with theirs so they wouldn't be crowded as the two newcomers sit. "What do you want with our son?"

"Shua," Seungcheol sighed, Jeonghan interrogating the poor kid is enough.

"Shush Seungcheol, don’t you want the best for Kwannie?" Joshua stated.

"Actually we've already talked about how Mingyu is kinda perfect for your son," Wonwoo said making Joshua turn to Jeonghan who said nothing which Joshua interpreted as  _'The kid has good qualifications but I haven't made a decision yet.'_

"Now we'd like to ask about Seungkwan," Jun says, no matter how cute and funny Seungkwan may seem he still doesn't know enough about the boy that's got Mingyu wrapped around his fingers and he's honestly just curious.

"Are you doubting how I raised my son?" Jeonghan said with a hand on his chest and Seungcheol can't help but roll his eyes and Joshua laugh before looking fondly at their boyfriend. "Hansol!"

"Are we talking about my best friend since high school who patiently taught me Biology Seungkwan?" Hansol started. "My roommate who makes sure I eat my meals Seungkwan? The boy who cried when he couldn't go home for Chuseok to see his mother Seungkwan? The same Seungkwan who always remembers to greet my family during holidays and birthdays? That Seungkwan? Because he's honestly one of the most caring and hard-working person ever, he's a Hufflepuff aka the kindest people ever!"

Hansol stops there cause he's afraid he might not stop hyping up his best friend.

"So now that we've practically pimped out our kids," Seungcheol said before turning to Mingyu. "What are your intentions with Seungkwan?"

At this point everyone looked at Mingyu because only he can answer that. Mingyu thinks about the question and at first he really just wanted to get to know Seungkwan, he's always liked cute things (the five hand crafted stuffed dolls in his sister's bedroom can attest to that) and the cashier with the small smile and light brown hair making him look extra soft made Mingyu's heart race the moment he laid his eyes on him making him want to know the boy more.

Then he actually gets to know more about Seungkwan during their short study session and now how Hansol describes his friend and Mingyu can honestly say his tiny crush has gotten bigger til he can honestly admit that he really likes Seungkwan and, he's sure Minghao will hit him if he heard this, Mingyu has never felt like this before. 

It's not that he's inexperienced in the love department (he's had 2 girlfriends and one boyfriend before) but liking Seungkwan was something new to him with how he always wants to be with the other, how everything about Seungkwan piques his interest, how anything Seungkwan says will be etched in his mind and Mingyu knows there's only one answer to the question presented to him.

"I would like to date him," Mingyu admitted. "I just don't know if he would."

"I think he would," Hansol stated making Mingyu look at him. "He practically had hearts in his eyes while telling me how nice you were helping him with his plates the other day, and how good you look up close, but you didn't hear that from me."

"He thinks I'm handsome?" Mingyu asks with a small smile.

"Gyu please, you have the face of a model," Wonwoo said.

"Which he takes after you," Jun injected nudging his boyfriend.

"I think it's more from you," Wonwoo replied with a fond smile just to play along.

"Oh god," Hansol said in a tone of playful disgust. "I can't believe someone could out cheesy these three." He then pointed to the three eldest in their group.

"Excuse me but we're a lot cheesier," Jeonghan said proudly linking arms with his two boyfriends who only gave him a fond smile in return.

"When GyuKwan gets together we'd have to deal with two cheezy couples in our combined friend groups," Minghao said as if it was the end of the universe before turning to Mingyu. "Please don't follow in their footsteps."

"When do you plan to ask him out?" Hansol inquires. "As his roommate and best friend I need to know when he'll start gushing over you cause that'll take some energy from me."

"Maybe after exams? Cause I really do wanna ask him out but like I also want to give him my full attention instead of thinking about my last two exams," Mingyu explains shyly.

"Handsome, responsible and really likes Kwannie," Jeonghan stated. "I give my approval."

Joshua and Seungcheol nodded in agreement while Hansol just smiled at him as a yes.

"Thanks," Mingyu said with a large smile as a huge weight was lifted off him.

"And I've liked your kid from the start, he's cute, funny and actually made Mingyu understand math," Jun said which Wonwoo and Minghao agreed to.

"We better get back to work now before another wave of students comes in for the promo," Seungcheol said as he and the other café's employees started standing up.

"I'll get you your drinks," Hansol says.

"I'll help you," Mingyu immediately offered following Hansol to the pickup station where Seokmin and Soonyoung were waiting.

"Did he get an approval?" Seokmin immediately asked holding the tray of drinks on the counter.

"Three yeses from the parents," Hansol said with a smile.

"That's great," Seokmin said happily pushing their order towards them as if if he didn't get the approval he wouldn't get the order he paid for.

"Sorry about this whole thing though, Jeonghan-hyung is really protective over us," Hansol said with his usual smile.

"Jun-hyung is the same," Mingyu agreed with a laugh.

"Just be glad it wasn't Jihoon-hyung," Seokmin said. "Or else u couldn’t answer in fear he stabs you with cake."

"Jihoon would never hurt anyone!" Soonyoung defended and Seokmin just gave him a look. "Deliberately, he'd never hurt anyone with no reason at least."

Mingyu has never talked to this Jihoon person but he thinks he's the short guy who's piping cupcakes with Seungkwan in the kitchen earlier making Mingyu wonder how he could hurt anyone with cake.

"Hey," Soonyoung started catching Mingyu's attention. "Seungkwan's our best friend and is honestly one of the softest and kindest and hardworking people ever and we love him like a brother so we will know at once if he cries because of you."

"And trust us you will know when we find out you hurt him," Hansol said with a smile that makes Mingyu know he'll have fun making him suffer if that happens.

"I won't," Mingyu promised, he really won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head canon that Jihoon is soft for his vocal team members ♥ also what do you mean i'm pushing my love for apple pie for Seungkwan?? I don't know what you're talking about
> 
> and also I might have a purely friendship/platonic Seventeen Hogwarts AU in my mind haha 
> 
> I'm sorry this has little MinKwan but I got carried away with the friendship and saw that it's already 10 pages long >.< there'll be more MinKwan in the next chapterrrrr


	4. (i'm gonna think of one later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be up on Valentines but then thesis happened ("-___-)

Lee Jihoon wouldn't show it openly but he does care a lot for his friends/co-workers, a lot more for the younger ones even (Seungcheol and Chan can both be drowning and Jihoon would throw a life vest at the elder while saving Chan himself) so when he heard about a Mingyu crushing on Seungkwan even he got curious about him to the point where he agreed to do barista duties willingly when he heard that Seungkwan invited him to coffee as thanks just to catch a glimpse of him. 

(Jihoon almost almost wanted Seungkwan to pick someone else to moon over cause Mingyu apparently is a giant tree and should be kept 10 feet away from him but then he sees that Mingyu is more love struck over Seungkwan so he thinks he can deal with it.) 

So when Jeonghan practically shoved Seungkwan into the kitchen Jihoon only raised a brow and didn't complain, he knew Jeonghan, he knew everything he did had some reason or some sort of bigger picture and he knows he has been whining how he hasn't seen this Mingyu person yet for the past 2 days, so when 5 minutes later he saw the Mingyu kid come in the shop with some friends through the window he made sure to keep Seungkwan busy for Jeonghan to interrogate him (and also made sure Seungkwan was viewable from the window without him seeing through the window cause he's pretty sure the tall kid would try to catch a glimpse of him, he was right). 

When Jihoon saw Jeonghan return to his post in front of the cashier he immediately began thinking of a way to go out cause he wanted to know how the interrogation went without getting Seungkwan suspicious, coincidentally though the boy in question provided the perfect excuse. 

"This batch is done hyung," Seungkwan said checking his piping on the last cupcake before facing the other. "Should I take it outside now?" 

"I'll do it," Jihoon said, he always does it anyways. "You can start cleaning up for the next batch." 

"Ok," Seungkwan agreed starting on what he was tasked to do while Jihoon set of on his own task after placing the cupcakes on the display. 

"Oi hyung," Jihoon said as he nudged Jeonghan catching the other's attention. "So? How's the Mingyu kid?" 

"The kids good," Jeonghan said with a genuine smile. "He cooks, he studies, has nice friends and most importantly he genuinely likes Kwannie." 

Jihoon seems satisfied with that answer as he sneaks a glance at Mingyu's table and smiles at the taller boy before looking at Jeonghan again, "So do I release him now? Or what?" 

"Yeah sure," Jeonghan says as he glances at his watch. "It's about time for his lunch break too and Channie just texted that he'll be coming by earlier than expected so you and Soonyoung can join him while it's not a busy time." 

"Ok thanks," Jihoon replied as he made his way back to the kitchen to invite Seungkwan for lunch. "Hey Kwan, we can have our break while it's not busy, Chan's coming by earlier too." 

"Ok," Seungkwan replied going to the sink to was his hands before turning to the older baker. "Are you gonna be buying food or did you bring lunch?" 

Jihoon went silent for a minute before blushing pink making Seungkwan raise a brow at him. "Soonyoung made me lunch." 

"That is the softest thing I've ever heard you say, I knew you had a heart hyung," Seungkwan said clutching at his heart making Jihoon grab the nearest thing to him, which was a whisk, and threaten the other with it making Seungkwan run outside. "Soonyoung-hyung! Your boyfriend's gonna kill me!" 

"Jihoon don't," Jeonghan scolds as Seungkwan hides behind him he then takes the whisk from Jihoon and tosses it to the sink. "He's the only one who can keep up with the old professors' winding chatter around here." 

"Why'd he come chasing you anyways?" Hansol interjected cause just earlier Jihoon was concerned about his best friends love life. 

"I was just telling him how happy I am that he's found love with Soonyoung," Seungkwan grinned at Jihoon's glaring figure catching Soonyoung attention and making him hug the slightly shorter male from the back. 

"I'm happy with you too Jihoonie~" Soonyoung practically sang making Jihoon blush but made no move as to pushing the other away. "Will you be joining us for lunch Kwannie?" 

"And be your third wheel?" Seungkwan said with an accusatory tone before smiling. "I'd say no but I don't wanna eat alone." 

"Ooooh!" Soonyoung sounded excitement shining in his eyes but arms not letting go of Jihoon. "Maybe we can invite Mingyu while he's here!" 

"What?" Seungkwan exclaimed turning to his friends one by one, when he saw the small smirk on Jeonghan he knew it was true. "Where? Why didn't you tell me? You planned this didn't you?" 

Seungkwan pointed an accusatory finger at Jeonghan who only smiled in return making his imagination run wild at what Jeonghan might have done to the tall boy. Before he could accuse his boss of anything though Hansol spoke. 

“He’s staring over here now though,” Hansol said in his usual calm tone looking behind his best friend. 

Seungkwan stiffens and doesn’t dare look at where Hansol is looking as he asks “Who’s staring?” 

“Who do you think?” Jeonghan says. “Now turn around and say hi or else the boy’s gonna strain his neck from looking.” 

“Say hi, okay, I can do that,” Seungkwan then collects himself before turning around and sees Mingyu’s smile when they’re eyes meet and oh wow Seungkwan feels his heart beat fast quickly cause it's been a hile since he's seen that smile making him return it and wave shyly at him. 

 

\- 

 

"Don't look now but Seungkwan just came out of the kitchen," Minghao whispered to Mingyu. 

"Really," Mingyu said with urgency and immediately looking up making Jun fear he'll get whiplash and Minghao snicker. 

Just as Minghao said there was Seungkwan facing his back to him and hiding behind Jeonghan as a shorter male, that's probably Jihoon Soonyoung's boyfriend from what he remembered from his short talk with them, raise a whisk at Seungkwan before Jeonghan intervenes making Seungkwan laugh and Mingyu just want to record it and hear it forever. 

"I literally just said don’t look," Minghao snickered making Mingyu blush a little and crouch down behind Wonwoo who was in front of him but still getting a view of Seungkwan. "God you're so whipped." 

"Shut up," Mingyu hissed at the other as he sneaked a glance to the boy he's been crushing on just to see him talking to his best friend. 

Seungkwan suddenly stiffens at something Hansol says and Mingyu sees the half-korean wink at him and oh shit now he's the one who freezes up, does Seungkwan know he's here? From how Jeonghan just nodded his head at their direction Mingyu can say that yes he does and now Seungkwan is turning to them and immediately Seungkwan sees him which makes Mingyu's face light up into a smile. 

Seungkwan's soft, shy smile directly towards him in return is the best thing Mingyu has seen today and just woke him up better than any espresso. 

Seungkwan then waves at him and Mingyu discreetly grabs for Minghao's arm. 

"He's waving what do I do??" Mingyu hissed at his best friend. 

"Wave you idiot," Minghao replied back releasing his arm from the other's grip. 

Mingyu then does as he says and waves happily at Seungkwan ("Like a puppy," Jun whispers to Wonwoo who only grins in agreement.) Seungkwan's smile then reaches his eyes and Mingyu can melt right then and there. 

"You should talk to him," Wonwoo suggested. "Take a break from studying, you've been staring at the same page for 20 minutes." 

"I guess a little break won't hurt," Mingyu agreed closing his book and standing up, he's waited long enough to talk to Seungkwan again (2 days of not seeing your crush is like 2 weeks to a pining Mingyu) so he’s not letting this chance go. 

"Don’t scare the boy now," Jun teased with an easy smile making Mingyu glare at him before going to the counter. 

 

\- 

 

"Oh shit he's coming over what do I do," Seungkwan says in a bit of panic as Mingyu walks over. 

"Why do you need to do anything?" Jihoon asked with a grin, he's missed the interrogation of the tree and now is his chance to know the guy. "Just smile and talk to him if he does." 

"Smile and talk," Seungkwan repeats while letting out a breath. "I can do that." 

As Seungkwan was calming down his heart which started beating fast upon seeing the tall boy he hasn't seen in a while did said boy startle him not giving his heart a chance to calm down. 

"Seungkwan hi," Mingyu happily greets. "How have you been?" 

"Great cause I finally got sleep last night since my exams have ended," Seungkwan replied happily cause it really is a joyous occasion for hell week to end. "I'm going on a lunch break with SoonHoon right now." 

"SoonHoon?" Soonyoung and Jihoon repeated, the former happily and the latter surprisingly. 

"More like 3rd wheeling for SoonHoon," Seokmin snickered. 

"Seokmin I swear to god I will put raisins in your daily cookie," Jihoon threatened through gritted teeth as his cheeks turned pink, it wasn't that he was ashamed of his relationship with Soonyoung he was actually very proud of it, he just doesn't want to announce it to people who don't matter (in this case the café's customers). 

"No," Seokmin said clearly distressed. "Those wrinkly grapes who try to look like chocolate are the rudest surprise." 

"I can accompany you in being a third wheel," Mingyu suggested making everyone look at him with various expressions of delight and shock and a blushing face from Seungkwan. 

Where Mingyu got the confidence to say that he will never know and decides to blame the amount of coffee and no sleep he's had for two weeks but he's already said it and now he's only waiting for a positive response. 

"Don't you have to study?" Seungkwan asks not wanting to burden the other. 

"I've finished reading the handouts for my last exam tomorrow," Mingyu explains. "I mean I wanted to take a break from studying anyways or else my head will implode." 

Mingyu then saw the knowing looks Seungkwan's friends were giving him (in Seokmin and Soonyoung's case knowing grins, even Jeonghan was looked at him briefly before attending to a customer) and felt shy all of a sudden as he rubbed the back of his head and looks down on his feet but Seungkwan suddenly talks reassuring him to bring back his confidence from earlier. 

"Then we'll be third wheels together," Seungkwan replied with a smile, Mingyu was about to say something if only Seokmin didn't speak first. 

"Won't that defeat the purpose and now you're just having double dates?" Seokmin teased while wagging his eyebrows only to have a finger pointed at by Seungkwan. 

"Expect your next Americano to be decaf," Seungkwan threatened. 

"You wouldn't," Seokmin said looking scared. "Hansol's the one who makes drinks not you." 

"You think I can't get him to help me?" Seungkwan says smugly making Seokmin turn to Hansol who only shrugged his shoulders and nodded to say that 'yeah, he probably would'. 

"I," Seokmin started but stopped and weighed the consequences and decided that decent coffee is better than any comeback he has thought of. "I'm gonna start washing dishes." 

Seungkwan smiled triumphantly as Seokmin went to the kitchen before turning to Mingyu "I'm gonna buy lunch from the konbini first though." 

"Or," Soonyoung then loudly interrupted while placing an arm around Seungkwan. "Since you've got someone with you maybe you can eat at the burger place across the main gate, then you won't be third wheeling." 

"Shut up hyung," Seungkwan says, he knows where the other is going with this, Soonyoung's trying to get them alone just so he could tease him about it later on and claim that it's all his idea to get him together with Mingyu. "You're not the one who's paying, why are you suggesting." 

"I could treat you," Mingyu cut in getting a surprised look from Seungkwan and a huge smile from Soonyoung. He can see Seungkwan is going to reject his offer so before he does he continues. "Take it as thanks for helping me with Maths, I swear you're the only reason anything made sense on that paper." 

"Oh, um, I, uh didn't do much really," Seungkwan says his cheeks tinted pink. 

"If you weren't the one teaching me I think I still wouldn't understand Business Math till now," Mingyu insisted. "So let me treat you, it's the least I can do after you saved me from pulling my grade down." 

Seungkwan stayed silent cause he would be lying if he says he doesn't want to eat alone with Mingyu because he wants to, he really does. His tiny crush on the handsome boy only grew when he spent time talking to him when it was only the two of them, and he knows there'll be no going back if he goes with him now cause his crush will only get bigger (and anyone who's gonna treat him to food is crush worthy in Seungkwan's opinion) and he doesn't even know if he has a chance with the other or not. 

"Let the man treat you Kwannie," Jeonghan says pulling Seungkwan away from his thoughts. Jeonghan knows Seungkwan and can see how the boy is over thinking things, the other is probably thinking that Mingyu doesn't like him when it's so obvious that he does. "You deserve to be treated and it looks like he really wants to spend a little more time with you." 

Mingyu blushed at that but he didn't deny it, how could he deny something so true? 

"Oh ok then," Seungkwan said a bit shyly. 

"Now go before your break ends," Jeonghan says as he lifts the part of the counter leading out of it which he complies with. "Eat your fill and expect more people to come in the afternoon for the two for one." 

"We'll be back in an hour," Seungkwan says then he looks at Mingyu who just smiles and starts to lead the way out of the shop, he even held the door for him which he hits the taller one for cause he's not some damsel. 

"I am the greatest matchmaker ever," Soonyoung happily announces in which Jihoon rolled his eyes and was about to counter him when someone else beat him to it surprising them who was too busy watching Seungkwan and Mingyu leave. 

"I remember kicking you out of our room to force you to confess to Jihoon-hyung," Chan says making everyone turn to him with various degrees of surprise. 

"Where did you come from?" Hansol asked. 

"I went through the back door cause I saw a prof of mine by the seats outside," Chan shrugged and everyone understood, seeing your professor every day in the classroom is already sickening, outside is just too much. "Who was that with Kwan-hyung?" 

"Your future bro in law," Hansol explains. 

"That’s Mingyu?" Chan says incredulously. "Hyung's charm really is something, are they going on a date?" 

"Not yet," Jeonghan says with a fond smile. "But soon I think." 

 

\- 

 

The burger restaurant they were heading too wasn't far off, a 10 minute walk from the café, and only a minute has passed since they left but Mingyu felt it was much longer than that cause of the silence between them, it wasn't an awkward silence but not comfortable either, it was just silence and Mingyu wanted to fix that. 

"So," Mingyu starts. "How have you been?" 

Mingyu wants to hit himself cause how can he fix this unwanted silence if he's as awkward as that? But then Seungkwan laughs a little and Mingyu think that the embarrassment he felt is worth it. 

"Why are you being so awkward," Seungkwan laughs but really, he's just thankful Mingyu said something first cause all of a sudden, his usually talkative mouth suddenly can't think of anything to say. 

"It's just," Mingyu starts. "It's been a while since I saw you." 

"You talk as if we're old friends who hasn't seen each other for ages," Seungkwan says with a smile infecting Mingyu. "I've been great since my exams ended yesterday morning, you?". 

"I've got one more written exam left so I'm still suffering a bit," Mingyu says with a pout in which Seungkwan laughs at making him grin. "But after that I'll finally be free and be able to sleep." 

"Same, as soon as my exam ended I went to my dorm and slept," Seungkwan replied. "Hansol only woke me up in time for dinner then since his exams finished that afternoon then we just slept again." 

"Sleep is like the best luxury we can have after exams," Mingyu said wishfully. 

"Hey it's just one more exam," Seungkwan says with an encouraging smile as he pokes Mingyu's cheeks making the taller boy turn to him. "You can do it Mingyu, fighting!" 

Mingyu thinks that Seungkwan's smiling face and hands in a fist in a, encouraging fighting gesture is the most cutest thing he has seen and feels like he can take on any exam if this is what he's gonna see as a support system. 

"Thanks," Mingyu says with a shy smile as they arrived at the fast food joint and entered inside. "That really encouraged me." 

"Another thing that will encourage you is food!" Seungkwan says happily. "What are you gonna order?" 

Mingyu looks at the menu board and honestly speaking he's still a bit full from the coffee and cake he just ate, but he thinks that Seungkwan is the type of person who'd order something cheaper than the one who's treating him, so he asks him instead "What's your usual order?" 

"Cheeseburger and fries," Seungkwan replied. "You?" 

"I'm not that hungry cause of the cake I ate I'll only get some fries," Mingyu said already queueing up behind an old lady. "So a cheeseburger and two fries then." 

"What? I was planning to get something cheaper than you," Seungkwan whined. "I don't want to abuse your offer." 

"I think I've heard those lines before when you treated me to coffee at the café," Mingyu says with a grin which Seungkan returns with a pout. 

"That was different," Seungkwan replies. "I have a discount." 

"Well you practically saved my grade in math," Mingyu says with a shrug. "And that needs more than a burger as payment." 

Before Seungkwan can protest anymore it was their turn to order and Mingyu immediately orders and pays for the both of them stopping any protest he had. 

"Next time I'm paying," Seungkwan says as Mingyu grabs their tray and looks for a seat. 

"Sure," Mingyu simply replies but his head can't stop thinking that Seungkwan said next time making him grin to himself as they sat and started eating. 

"So what do you do?" Seungkwan asked curiously while unwrapping his burger. 

Mingyu looked at the other curiously for the question cause he thought the younger knew already, "I'm an industrial design student." 

"No I mean," Seungkwan laughed a little. "Besides being a student, what do you like to do?" 

"Oh I like to cook," Mingyu answered. 

"Really?" Seungkwan says pleasantly surprised. "You don't look like you can cook." 

"My mom loves to cook but there was a time she started getting home late cause of a thing at work and my dad always comes home late," Mingyu explains. "So I took up the job of cooking for me and my sister." 

"Your sister's lucky to have a big brother like you," Seungkwan comments. "My sisters' way of taking care of me is embarrassing me and babying me." 

"I would baby you too if I had a brother as cute as you," Mingyu says honestly with a fond smile. 

"Please don't, Jeonghan-hyung is enough," Seungkwan whined and can feel that there was food on the corner of his lips. "Did they give us napkins?" 

"Yeah here," Mingyu says grabbing a napkin from his side of the table and wiped the corner of Seungkwan's lips making him blush, as soon as Mingyu realized what he did though he withdrew his hand and had pink cheeks as Seungkwan's. "Sorry, we were talking about my sister and I kinda do that to her and Minghao's also a really messy eater too and I just-" 

"Mingyu it's fine stop acting like you slapped me," Seungkwan laughed with pink cheeks stopping Mingyu's rant. "Also, you cook for your friends? That's sweet." 

"More like they steal my lunch," Mingyu explained laughing awkwardly, he was still embarrassed by his actions but at least Seungkwan wasn't grossed out or anything. "They say it's better than the ones being sold on campus." 

"I need to steal you sometimes then," Seungkwan joked. "Cause Hansol and I can only cook noodles and fry food." 

"That can't be good for you," Mingyu says a bit concerned. "I'll make you lunch sometime." 

"You don’t have to do that," Seungkwan says. "You're not my mom, and Jeonghan will get jealous if you start acting like my mom." 

"I'm not gonna cook for you to act like your mom," Mingyu explains. "I just wanna cook for you." 

"Or we could just get lunch together again," Seungkwan offers with an easy smile as he finishes of his burger. "I like spending time with you." 

"Me too," Mingyu replied honestly. "What do you usually do when you're not a suffering student?" 

"Besides entertaining people in the café?" Seungkwan starts. "Me and my friends like to go to karaoke and sing our stress away." 

"You sing?" Mingyu says pleasantly surprised. 

"It's kind of a family thing," Seungkwan explains. "One of my sisters is a vocal major and I did win a competition in Jeju once." 

"You must be really good then." 

"Not really," Seungkwan says a bit embarrassed. "It was just a small competition with like 10 people." 

"Still," Mingyu insisted. "You won against 9 other people, you have to let me hear you." 

"Maybe one day," Seungkwan said shyly. 

"How about when I make you lunch you let me hear you sing?" Mingyu suggested. 

"No way," Seungkwan rejected. "You might not like my voice and then I won't get free food." 

Mingyu scoffed at that "I highly doubt I won't like it." Actually Mingyu thinks there's nothing that Seungkwan does that he won't like. "Besides, entertainment is the least you can bring when we eat lunch again if you won't cook." 

"We'll see if your cooking is good enough to make me sing," Seungkwan challenged. 

"When are you free then?" 

"How about when you finish exams?" 

"Oh right," Mingyu groaned. "One more exam." 

"Yup," Seungkwan smiled encouragingly. "One more and you're as free as me, here I'll give you my number so you can text me." 

"You'll be the first one I text when I get out of the exam room," Mingyu says excitedly as he hands Seungkwan his phone and Seungkwan gives him his to input his number. Mingyu is trying really hard not to explode right now as he inputs his number cause he's actually getting Seungkwan's number. 

"How about you sleep first before we hang out again," Seungkwan says as he hands over his phone back. "You've got my number now so it's easier to contact me anyways." 

"Sure," Mingyu replies handing back the other's phone and also noticing that Chen of EXO is his wallpaper if he's got him as a bias then Seungkwan must be really great at singing (personally Mingyu really likes Chanyeol). 

"Just don't send me memes every two texts," Seungkwan warned. "I get enough of that from Hansol." 

"He and Minghao will be great friends then," Mingyu chuckles. 

"Le't go back before my break ends, we've also got to prepare for the afternoon rush," Seungkwan says. "Also you need to study so you'll do great in your last exam." 

"Then I can reward myself by eating with you," Mingyu replies as they stand and throw their trash. 

"I'll even bring cake from the café," Seungkwan offers as they go out. 

This time the walk back to the café as still silent but a different kind of silence from before, it was a comfortable silence like the ones you get when the person you're with is comfortable as it is and that's how he feels when he's with Seungkwan. 

The comfort he feels with Seungkwan is different from his friends and family, when he's around his friends he's comfortable enough to joke around with them and do random things, when he's with his family he can be himself with no restrictions cause they're his family that's what they do but being with Seungkwan is comfortable on its own the mere thought of Seungkwan actually brought him comfort. 

So when Seungkwan went back to his post at the cashier and he came back to his friends and tried to fight their teasing Mingyu can't help the satisfied smile on his face as he thinks he can face another week of exam if the reward is spending time with Seungkwan (He takes it back, he just wants to have a date with the boy not suffer another week.) 

His phone then buzzes and he can't help but feel giddy when he sees it's from Seungkwan 

From Boo Seungkwan: 

good luck~ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 

He looks up to see Seungkwan smiling at him before attending to a customer and Mingyu is now more determined to study harder (after a few more minutes of teasing from his friends that is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((what do you mean Jongdae is also my wallpaper and I'm just projecting it to Seungkwan))
> 
> have you guys seen the abundance of Boogyu lately??? Battle Trip, fansigns, CARATLAND OMG MY HEART WHEN THEY SAID I LOVE YOU TO EACH OTHER AHHHHHHH
> 
> can you all believe that BooGyu is becoming a superior ship?? RISE BOOGYU (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶


End file.
